sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Мьянма
55 167 330 |Год переписи = 2013 |Плотность населения = 73,9 |ВВП=74,53 млрд |Год расчёта ВВП=2002 |Место по ВВП=208 |ВВП на душу населения = 1100 |ИРЧП= 0,498 |Год расчёта ИРЧП = 2013 |Место по ИРЧП = 149 |Уровень ИРЧП = низкий |Валюта=мьянманский кьят |Домен=.mmРанее .bu. |Телефонный код=95 |Часовой пояс=+6:30 |Примечания=}} Республика Союз Мья́нмаМИД России | 10/13/2011 | Республика Союз Мьянма (справочный материал) ( «Пьидаунзу Мьянма Найнгандо»), сокращённо — Мья́нма ( ), известна также как Би́рма — государство в Юго-Восточной Азии, расположено в западной части полуострова Индокитай. Слово «Мьянма» ( ) означает «быстрый», «сильный» и перекликается со словом «Мья», имеющим значение «изумруд». На происхождение личных имён и географических названий в Мьянме традиционно влияет мнение мьянманских астрологов. Бирманцами, составляющими большинство населения страны, используется самоназвание «Бама́» ( ). До 1989 года государство официально именовалось Бирма́нским Союзом, а сокращённо — Би́рмой . Название «Бирма» имеет внешнее происхождение и внутри страны непопулярно. В октябре 2010 года Мьянма сменила название страны с «Союз Мьянма» на «Республика Союз Мьянма», также были изменены герб и флаг государстваМьянма получила обновлённую символику ⎯ флаг, название и гимн. География 300px|thumb|left|физическая карта Мьянмы Географическое положение Мьянма граничит с Индией (1463 км) и Бангладеш (193 км) на западе, с Китаем (2185 км) на северо-востоке, с Лаосом (235 км) на востоке и Таиландом (1800 км) на юго-востоке. С юга и юго-запада её берега омываются водами Бенгальского залива и залива Моутама (Мартабан), а также Андаманского моря. Площадь страны, включая прилегающие острова, составляет 678 тыс. км², длина береговой линии — 1930 км. Климат Преобладает в основном тропический и субэкваториальный климат. Выделяются три сезона: * влажный — с конца мая по конец октября * прохладный — с конца октября по середину февраля * жаркий — с середины февраля по конец мая. В январе среднемесячная температура составляет +24° С, в Янгоне, +21 °C в Мандалае, максимальная температура летом обычно составляет +41 °C. В горных районах гораздо прохладнее (в частности, на Шанском нагорье температуры ночью в зимний период могут иногда опускаться ниже нуля), в долинах температуры января не превышают +15° С. Максимум осадков выпадает в июле. Количество осадков зависит от высоты и экспозиции склонов по отношению к влагонесущим муссонным ветрам, дующим с юго-запада. На побережье областей Ракхайн и Танинтайи за год выпадает в среднем 4600—5100 мм осадков, а на центральной равнине — всего 635 мм. В Ситуэ (Акьяб) среднее годовое количество осадков достигает 4950 мм, в Минбу, в дождевой тени хребта Ракхайн в Сухом поясе — лишь 740 мм, в Янгоне — 2510 мм. Гидрология Основные реки берут начало в горах и относятся к бассейну Индийского океана. Максимум речного стока приходится на сезон муссонных дождей, в этот период часто происходят наводнения, в остальное время многие реки мелеют и пересыхают. Прибрежные низменности заболочены, в результате чего морские приливы ощущаются порой на расстоянии 100 км и более от берега. Крупнейшими реками Мьянмы являются Иравади, Меконг, Салуин, Ситаун и Чиндуин. Озёр немного, крупнейшее из них — озеро Инле на Шанском нагорье. Столица Столица Мьянмы — город Нейпьидо (Мандалайский административный округ), образованный в трёх километрах к западу от города Пьинмана. Вопрос о переносе столицы из Рангу́на (Янго́на) в Пьинману рассматривался с 2001 года, однако окончательное решение было принято 6 ноября 2005 года. Точное время начала перемещения столицы в Пьинману — воскресенье , 6 часов 37 минут утра — было выбрано в соответствии с астрологическими прогнозами. Переносы королевской столицы в истории Бирманской империи происходили нередко, традиционно они мотивировались неблагоприятными предсказаниями астрологов. Однако на этот раз, по мнению экспертов, решение о переносе резиденции правительства было принято по соображениям геостратегической безопасности. Рангун, крупнейший город страны, расположен вблизи побережья и открыт для потенциальной атаки с моря. Пьинмана, расположенная в гористой местности на 500 км севернее, является хорошо укрепленным стратегическим военным центром, где во времена японской оккупации (1942—1945) располагался штаб Бирманской национальной армии, возглавляемой генералом Аун Саном. Это первый перенос столицы с момента обретения страной независимости. 27 марта 2006 года столицей был назван новый город Нейпьидо, образованный на месте небольшого селения в непосредственной близости от Пьинманы. Административное деление По конституции 2008 г. Мьянма является федеративным государством. Страна разделена на 7 административных областей (тайинг), 7 штатов (пуй-не) и 5 самоуправляемых зон. Штаты: * Качин; * Кая; * Мон; * Ракхайн; * Чин; * Шан. Административные области: * Иравади; * Магуэ; * Мандалай; * Пегу; * Сикайн; * Танинтайи; * Янгон. Самоуправляемые зоны: * Ва; * Дану; * Кокан; * Нага; * Палаунг; * Пао. Области и штаты делятся на районы (мьонэ), которые состоят из городов (мьо) и сельских волостей (подрайонов), объединяющих городские кварталы (яквэ) и группы деревень (чейюа). Население Республика Союз Мьянма — полиэтничная страна, среди граждан страны есть представители более чем ста народностей. Население Мьянмы составляет примерно 60 млн чел. Однако все оценки являются грубыми, поскольку последняя полная перепись населения производилась в 1931 году, а частичная — в 1983 году. Следующая полная перепись должна пройти в 2014 году . Фертильность на 2014 год — 2,18 . Медианный возраст — 27,9 лет . Основные этносы: бирманцы — 68 %, шаны — 9 %, карены — 7 %, араканцы — 4 %, китайцы — 3 %, индийцы — 2 %, моны — 2 %, качины — 1,5 %, другие народности — 3,5 %[https://www.cia.gov/library/publications/the-world-factbook/geos/bm.html CIA, The World Factbook]. Образование построено по британскому образцу. Дети идут в школу в пять лет. Младшая школа продолжается с нулевого до четвёртого класса, после её окончания можно пройти годичные курсы рыболовства или ремесла и окончить получение образования. В случае продолжения обучения мьянманцы с 5 по 9 класс посещают среднюю школу, по окончании которой возможно перейти в сельскохозяйственное или техническое училище или пройти вечерние технологические курсы, окончив образование на этом. Если же учащиеся успешно завершают старшую школу (9—10 классы), то затем они имеют возможность получить высшее образование в следующих учебных заведениях: * годичные учительские институты; * научные колледжи и колледжи искусств (два года); * государственные технические и сельскохозяйственные институты (три года); * государственные военные вузы (четыре года); * экономические вузы (четыре года); * сельскохозяйственные, компьютерные, ветеринарные, технологические, стоматологические вузы (шесть лет); * медицинские вузы (семь лет) . Имеются частные вузы, в которых возможно получение степени бакалавра . Религия мини|справа|Храмы в [[Пагане]] Мьянма — многоконфессиональная страна, однако подавляющее большинство населения — буддисты (школа Тхеравада). Конфессиональный состав населения: буддисты — 89 %, христиане — 4 %, мусульмане — 4 %, анимисты — 1 %, прочие — 2 %. 4 июня 2012 начался конфликт между буддистами и мусульманами-рохинджа в штате Рахин на западе страны. В июне 2012 президент объявил в штате чрезвычайное положение . Было сожжено около 4665 домов , началось бегство мусульман-рохинджа в Таиланд . 20 марта 2013 в Бирме в городе Мейтхила начались антимусульманские погромы . Праздники * Азанине, День мучеников ( ) или Гаунзаунджимьячасхоудоне, День павших лидеров — государственный памятный день Мьянмы, отмечается по григорианскому календарю, как день гибели Аун Сана и его сподвижников 19 июля 1947 года. Экономика Природные ресурсы: нефть, золото, лес, олово, цинк, медь, вольфрам, свинец, уголь, мрамор, драгоценные камни, газ, гидроэнергия. Сельское хозяйство (70 % работающих, 40 % ВВП) — рис, бобовые, арахис, сахарный тростник. Промышленность (7 % работающих, 20 % ВВП) — обработка сельхозпродукции; лесообработка; добыча нефти, газа, меди, олова, вольфрама, железа; производство одежды; добыча драгоценных и полудрагоценных камней. Экспорт (6,7 млрд долл. в 2008) — газ, лесоматериалы, бобы, рыба, рис, одежда, поделочные и драгоценные камни. Основные покупатели — Таиланд 52,3 %, Индия 12,7 %, Китай 8,9 %, Япония 4,4 %. Импорт (3,4 млрд долл. в 2008) — нефтепродукты, удобрения, продукция машиностроения, транспортные средства, цемент, стройматериалы, продовольствие. Основные поставщики импорта — Китай 31,9 %, Таиланд 21,2 %, Сингапур 20,7 %, Малайзия 5,1 %, Индонезия 4 %. Официальной валютой Мьянмы является Мьянманский кьят. Несмотря на экономическое эмбарго, наложенное США, для покупки транспортных билетов, оплаты гостиниц и других услуг иностранными туристами широко используются доллары США. Обмен валюты осуществляется в банках, гостиницах и на чёрном рынке. При этом купюры в 100$ имеют более высокий курс обмена, чем другие купюры, значение также имеет внешнее состояние купюры, а купюры серии CB как правило не принимаются из-за высокого количества подделок. Также в 1990-е годы были выпущены туристические чеки FEC, эквивалентные доллару, которые в нынешнее время вышли из употребления, хотя иногда встречаются. Производство и экспорт наркотических веществ Страна является вторым в мире производителем незаконного опиума (после Афганистана) и входит в так называемый «Золотой Треугольник»Производство опиума в странах Золотого треугольника выросло на 22 процента в 2013 году, говорит УНП ООН. История Древнейшим населением страны считаются моны, которые находились в сфере влияния индо-буддийской цивилизации. Затем с территории Китая на территорию Мьянмы мигрировали бирманцы. Таким образом, на территории Мьянмы образовались монские и бирманские королевства. В XIII веке они испытали монгольское нашествие. В XVIII веке началась британская колонизация. После Второй мировой войны (в годы которой Мьянма подверглась японской оккупации) страна получила независимость. Начальный этап независимого существования осложнён правлением военной хунты. С 1997 по 2011 годы Мьянма управлялась военным Государственным советом мира и развития, правопреемником пришедшего к власти в 1988 Государственного совета по восстановлению законности и порядка. Главой Государственного совета являлся старший генерал Тан Шве. Именно это правительство осуществило смену официального названия в 1989. Политическое устройство В апреле 2008 года Государственный совет огласил новую конституцию Мьянмы. Её основной принцип — «дисциплинированная, процветающая демократия». По этой конституции четверть депутатских мест в парламенте Мьянмы резервируется за военными. Нынешний глава государства — Тейн Сейн — вступил в должность президента 30 марта 2011 года. Интернет в Мьянме Интернет в Мьянме — мьянмарский сегмент интернета. В Мьянме распространение Интернета не превышает 1 %, поэтому большинство граждан получают доступ к сети через интернет-кафе. Деятельность этих заведений жестко регламентируется, там введена цензура, и власти пользуются возможностью просматривать электронную почту и фиксировать пользователей интернет-блогов. По меньшей мере два мьянманских блогера находятся в тюрьме. Один из них, известный под ником Zarganar, был приговорен к 59 годам заключения за распространение видеозаписи разрушений после циклона «Наргис» в 2008 году, однако был отпущен на волю 12 октября 2011 года. Как напоминают авторы исследования, во время народных волнений в 2007 году интернет в Мьянме был отключен полностью . Факты мини|слева|В Мьянме находится самый большой в мире деревянный мост — [[Убэйн]] В Мьянме находится самый длинный из старейших мостов, сделанный из тика — Убэйн. Его длина 1,2 км, построен примерно в 1850 году из тикового дереваU Bein Bridge at risk: locals на сайте mmtimes.com, 24 июня 2013. См. также * Список послов России и СССР в Мьянме * Гражданская война в Бирме * Государственный совет мира и развития * Золотой Треугольник * Государство Шан * Государство Ва Примечания Литература * * Минаев И. П. Дневник путешествий в Индию и Бирму. 1880 и 1885—1886, М., 1955. * Кауфман А. С. Современная Бирма. М.: Знание, 1956.- 29 с. * Кауфман А. С. Государственный строй Бирмы. М.: Госюриздат, 1959.- 82 с. * Бирма. Справочник. М., 1962 * Козлова М. Г., Бирма накануне английского завоевания, М., 1962. * Климко Г. Н. Аграрные проблемы независимой Бирмы. М.: Наука, 1964.- 232 с. * Васильев В. Ф. Очерки истории Бирмы.1885-1947. М.,1962.- 442 с. * Васильев В. Ф. Бирма на новых рубежах, М., 1965. * Можейко И. В. Не только память. Рассказ об одной поездке в Бирму. М.: Наука, 1965.-136 с. * Макарова С. М. Бирма: развитие капитализма в промышленности. М., 1968 * Гаврилов Ю. Н., Борьба за независимость и прогрессивные преобразования в Бирме, М., 1970. * Котляров В. С. США и Бирма (Американская стратегия и политика). М., 1970.- 248 с. * Кауфман А. С. Бирма: идеология и политика. М., 1973. — 396 с. * Можейко, И. В., А. Н. Узянов. История Бирмы (краткий очерк). М.: Наука, 1973, 209 с. * Всеволодов И. В. Бирма: религия и политика. М., 1978. * (в пер.) * Бирма и Китай (Проблемы взаимоотношений) М., 1982. * Листопадов Н. А. Бирма. Страна к югу от горы Меру. М.: Институт востоковедения РАН, 2002. — 192 с. * Васильев В. Ф. История Мьянмы/Бирмы. XX век. М.: Институт Востоковедения РАН, Крафт+, 2009 (История стран Востока. XX век). * , |заглавие = Education in South-East Asia |год = 2013 |издательство = Bloomsbury Academic |серия = Education Around the World |страниц = |isbn = 9781441101419 |ссылка = http://books.google.com/books?id=-c5LAQAAQBAJ |ref = Symaco}} Ссылки Официальные и неофициальные источники * Правительственное издание «Мьянма Таймс» (на английском и бирманском языках) Ссылки на русском языке * * Буддийское СССР — очерк истории и религии Бирмы и рассказ о путешествии 1998 * Бирма в Географической Энциклопедии 1960 * Бирма в Большой советской энциклопедии * Бирма в Энциклопедии Кругосвет * Информация. Карты. Поездки. * Минерально-сырьевой комплекс Мьянмы * Железные дороги Мьянмы * Фотографии Бирмы (Мьянмы) Ссылки на английском языке * * MyWebDigest — Myanmar Burmese Web Directory & Search * Myanmars Net — Myanmar-based web guide * Myanmar Travel Information * MRTV-3 Web Site * Burma: Army of the Child God * Burma News, Myanmar News. News website opposed to the military government. * Burmese Recipes on CookBookWiki.com * «Burma scraps intelligence agency». Article from BBC.co.uk * Canadian position on relations with Burma * Euro-Mon Community * FreeBurma.org * Geopium: Geopolitics of Illicit Drugs in Asia * Unocal Settles Burma Lawsuit * Queensland Burmese Buddhist Association * Physical Map of Myanmar * Should it be Burma or Myanmar? Объяснение вариантов названия «Мьянма» и «Бирма» на сайте Би-Би-Си. | | | | | }} * Категория:Унитарные государства Категория:Переименованные государства